ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ul'yovra
Miscellaneous Has anyone successfully paralyzed an Ul'yovra? I've tried many, many times with 307 Ninjutsu skill (even with ice defense reduction of Huton) and have had a 100% resist rate. I have seen RDM 100% fail to paralyze as well during this time. --Belade 11:42, 8 December 2007 (UTC) I haven't been able to Paralyze either the Ul' or Om' type either. Haven't tried with Elemental Seal though. It's either extremely resistant or immune. --Elaxia~ T~ 10:34, 31 July 2008 (UTC) These are very easy to outrun (and lose aggro) with any +movement speed. Even with just Movement speed +8% from ASA legs, I was easily to outrun them on two occasions where I wasn't paying attention and aggroed them. --Kyrie 06:18, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Testimonials *Challenging Solo fight for a 90 THF/NIN. Attempted this and i was killed the first time around at 5%, purely because of the Poison from Vitriolic Barrage, so i prepared myself to fight it again, with Antidotes this time. -It was still a difficult fight, however its Paralyze and other moves are nothing special and should not cause any trouble, it is a matter of keeping your HP as high as possible. -If your having trouble with it, Disengage and begin spamming bolts (i was skilling my Marksmanship on this during the fight and i am now on 292 skill with 8/8 merits) and the Ul Yovra does not seem to use any TP moves on you for some reason, however soon as you engage again it will, its possible it may be the Barrage again. -Recommend using Feint as much as possible, having a decent Evasion build although its accuracy is poor, you cannot afford too many hits specially if it goes Barrage, with good evasion you will keep shadows up easily so haste is not much of a problem, also make sure to use Acid Bolts to help reduce its defense. -Expect to use up a lot of Bloody Bolts, you could use Perfect Dodge near the end and this will really help you to zerg it down, by switching to your haste/tp setup and weapon skill as much as possible, happy hunting! :) -Kylos (Cerberus) :*Extremely easy solo at 90 as BST/RDM. I used Yuly (And a Pet Eva +20 Axe) and on Average used 0-2 Zeta per fight (Depends on what TP moves the Yovra decides to use in the fight), Keep up Spiral Spin and the Yovra will rarely hit Yuly. I pulled the Yovra to land, and kept up BioII to help negate the regen a little. I also engaged with my pet for a few rounds between Yovra TP attacks (I would engage until I had made around 40TP and then back off and wait for it to use a TP move before coming back). All in all I managed to take down 2 Ul'Yovra and 1 Om'Yovra with a single Yuly (Om'Yovra used 3 Zeta) before I got all the organs I wanted. :*Very easy solo as BLU90/NIN45. Kept Delta Thrust on it, never saw one TP move. Also fought on land and applied Disseverment poison to counter regen effect. Only got hit once the entire fight, two self-skillchain Lights pretty much killed it.Orekorik 23:52, July 1, 2011 (UTC) :*Easy solo as MNK90/NIN45. Used one elixir, didn't need it. Diukor 01:53, December 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Easy solo as BST90/45NIN with antidotes. Used 1 Swift Sieghard, and 6 Zeta Biscets. Took about 11mins. :*Easy solo as DNC85/NIN42 using a hybrid haste/evasion build. Took a little over 25 mins to kill, but this is with being charmed 3 times and it recovering 10% each time. Vitriolic barrage was doing 300 dmg each time. I would save finishing moves for emergencies and WS at 100TP. ~Asymptotic, Carbuncle Edit: Vitriolic barrage dmg reduced by fan dance. It's not magical, it seems. :*Killed solo as PUP85/NIN42 using a good evasion set and soulsoother automaton trying to keep it blinded and bio II'd at all times, only item used was a meat mithkabob to speed things up, took around 16mins total --Deathzone 14:40, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :*Relatively easy solo as SAM90/DNC45. Fulltime Seigan + Third Eye. I used Carbonara to give a little bit extra headroom on HP. Keep HP above 1000 with curing waltz, and have antidotes on hand for Vitriolic Barrage. Pudder :*Successful Solo as DNC85/SAM42 using Evasion Gear (no food) and fan dance. WS'd whenever I could using Reverse flourish or Meditate to replenish my TP and Presto/step or No Foot Rise to replenish finishing moves. Kept Box/feather step up and healed when necessary. Used Sekkanoki when it was up performing Pyrrhic Kleos > Evisceration for a darkness skill chain. Moderate Difficulty. Had a few close calls with Vitriotic Barrage and a few Torrential Torments but otherwise it went relatively smooth. :*Successful duo with 80SAM/36DNC and 80COR/40WHM. COR used Dia2 + Light Shot on yovra, as well as Chaos Roll and Ninja Roll. The yovra rarely hit me as SAM with evasion gear. His TP moves were somewhat troublesome, but with some luck dia lasted through the only charm. Also Vitriolic Barrage was handled easily by having the COR stand in range. COR would use poisona and haste. Stephanox 08:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :*Attempted solo as 80SAM/36DNC, efficiently made it to 81% bringing it onto land with heavy evasion gear and soboro sukehiro. Vitriolic Barrage did 1000 damage and killed me, but it is worth trying again if I keep TP ready for stun.. :*While easily handled by small groups of specific jobs, the drop rate is quite low so remember to bring your THF! :*can be solo'd by 80DRK/NIN. Use sleep and bind to recast shadows, absorb-TP so that it never can use tp moves. :*Can be trio'd with ease by 75 NIN, WHM and BRD. :*(Group of four) NIN75/WAR37, MNK75/NIN37, PLD75/NIN37, RDM75/WHM37. :*Trio'd by full haste SAM75/NIN37 tank with RDM75/WHM37 and WHM75/BLM37. :*Duo by two BLM using the common sleep/gravity/nuke strategy; one with RDM sub is helpful for gravity. :*Duo by skilled MNK75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37. Took ~25 min. Recommendation: Keep TP feeding to a minimum, if you have a 3rd that can tank (NIN) have the MNK Chi Blast instead. Very simple if shadows are kept. Didnt Charm Once. :* Duo by MNK/NIN & WHM/SMN. Auspice helps. You just have to be lucky that it does not use Luminous Drape or else things can get pretty ugly. Whm reposes Ul'yovra when the MNK is charmed. Put up SS blink so that while the MNK reestablishes hate, WHM doesn't die. :*Duo by skilled THF75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37. :*Duo by SAM75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37. :*Duo by 80 DNC/NIN and 75 RDM/WHM. As others said: keep up debuffs, and use Eva gear and Fan Dance. 30 Minute fight. :*Easy trio by THF75/NIN37, RDM75/WHM37 and BRD75/WHM37. :*Trio by THF75/NIN37, BRD75/WHM37 and COR75/WHM37. 2x March, Monk's Roll/Chaos Roll + Coeurl Sub. Long fight (~16 mins) :*Duo by NIN75/DNC37 and RDM75/SCH37. :*Duo by NIN75/DNC37 and MNK/NIN. Keep on poison Ninjutsu for when you both get charmed. :*Duo by 75SAM/NIN and RDM/SCH :*Duo by 2 NIN/DNC. pretty intensive fight, keep debuffs up at all times :*Solo'd by 75 SCH/RDM, very mp intensive fight. Helix counters regen, use noctohelix. :*Killed by a group of five characters, WHM75/BLM37, PLD75/NIN37, DRK75/THF37, SAM75/THF37 and RDM75/BLM37. Build TP before the fight and unleash a few Light Skillchains on the PLD doing Tachi: Kasha > Spinning Slash, after that you can just SA carefully. :*hahahahahahaha... I tried to solo this on DNC75/NIN37 just for fun and giggles out of boredom. Not happening. Never happening. Their regen, even on land, pretty much outpaces the damage output that DNC can do. DNC can hold it forever and ever, but they won't be able to kill these suckers alone. Fan Dance will pretty much significantly cut down their attacks, and with high evasion build and shadows, you'll be able to tank these, hehe. Suirieko 06:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :*Moderate to low difficulty solo as 90DNC/45SAM, which is probably my first problem. Using my standard Evasion build (377 skill, 217 Parrying, +34 stat in gear, innate Evasion Bonus III trait) and my TP/DD Daggers (Fusetto+2/Para+2). Hit rate wasn't exceptional by any means, but he enjoyed removing my gear often, leading to hits that would drain my ever-present Fan Dance and wipe all TP. I did pull to a large land-mass so even if charmed he wouldn't regen by much, and that seemed to be enough to allow me to steadily drain his health. I DE'd whenever possible, but tried to keep enough TP to cure in case he hit or did mock-needles. He only did it twice, and thankfully Fan was fresh both times. He really liked Ion Storm, which was quite weak (188 every time). Despite the issues no shadows brought forth, I think Meditate really saved me. He wiped my gear and hit me quite a few times while Fan was weak, so I meditated to Cure 6 myself (Reverse was down as I had just used, then lost my acquired TP.... stupid flying plate >.>). Naturally, a dedicated healer or debuffer would make this better, but don't let fear keep you from trying to solo. It's a fun fight, if not a little intense at times. Took around 25-35min (I didn't look at my clock, but I used between 5 and 7 Fan Dances for full duration). I plan to try Om'Yovra soon as well, as I only got 168exp and really want my Gorget. InfamousDS 03:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :*Duo by SAM75/NIN37 and RDM75/WHM37. No DoT, sleep when in trouble. Both stays in range in case it uses poison tp move. After Luminous Drape, RDM position yourself to run away from it quickly. SAM waits and attacks when uncharmed. ~15 min fight :*Solo'd by a 75 BLM/RDM. Medicines are REQUIRED as well as your two-hour. Very mp intensive fight and the longer you have MP the more likely you will win. You have to nuke fast to overcome its regen. Difficult, but possible. :*Soloable/Duoable by 80BST, For Solo need good gear and Full call beast and reward merits alot of jugs and like 5 stacks of Zetas. Soloed to 12% without any merits.. infact i didnt die i had to give up (Ramorakomo-Cerberus) :*Just soloed as 80BST/40NIN. Used 7 DipperYuly and around 2.5 stacks of zeta bisquits. Spammed Spiral Spin to keep it missing. Fight took roughly 30 minutes. Full drops. Thank you Ramorakomo (above poster) for giving me the incentive to attempt this as BST.SoichiroGilg 14:06, August 1, 2010 (UTC) :* BST80/nin40 2 Dipper Yuly Jug pets first one 2 hour'd stack and a half of pet food zeta 30 minute fight. Had to alternate between noisome powder wait 1 minute Spiral spin wait 2 minutes noisome powder rinse repeat. Used reward (712 heal) when ready/needed. I have 5/5 call beast timer but wasnt an issue. I have -12% pet phys dmg taken and -13% magical pet dmg taken and pet def bonus+ 5% and a glyph axe. I'd suggest bringing extra pet food and jug stacks to be safe. he got kinda rowdy at the end and used back to back 1k needls like move. Happy soloing!--Gotterdammerung 17:17, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :*Duo-able with Mnk/Nin and Brd/Whm. AOE can cause healing problems but the Mnk can handle the tanking without having Black Belt. --Kenki 16:01, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :*Successfully trio'd: PLD/NIN (a lot of haste), RDM/WHM & SMN/WHM with ease. SMN used Diabolos with Nether Blast as often as possible, PLD added damage with Atonement, RDM kept Poison II, Slow II and Bio II on at all times. For charm move, Bind kept it still for long enough until the PLD uncharmed. Takes roughly 20-30 minutes. --Kinikki 22:09, 22nd March 2009 (GMT) :*Done with four players, we were PLD/NIN focusing on haste gear, RDM/WHM, WHM/SMN, and SAM/THF. Watched videos of people soloing this mob with BLM looks like movement+ gear and gravity on UFO is needed with added amounts of MP potions. Seems like the UFO never hits the BLM after Gravity. Requirs skill and knowledge of land layout. Might require the blm or BLM's to have the OBI's for that day. Seemed to take about 35~40 IV nukes to kill UFO. Some of them could have been AM2's. In the video right below this message the BLM never takes off his Nashira Crackows, which defeats your notion that Herald's Gaiters are an absolute necessity for BLM Yovra solo. 13:04, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Video moved to the Video page. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 21:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Just solo'd one of these as a 80DNC/40NIN. Took about an hour and 20 mins, and was a little rough in the end but any DNC with good evasion gear should be able to do this. Be very liberal with the Reverse Flourish and Dancing Edge to keep ahead of Regen. TekMaki 17:13, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Just got sea access about 2 hours ago and had this drop on me while I was doing the map mini-quest. At first I thought I was doomed, as I saw a THF99/NIN49 dead right next to me. I was totally wrong. Ridiculously easy solo as SAM99/DNC48. Just kept spamming Tachi: Shoha, using Konzen and Hagakure when they were up. I was charmed once, but just let it wear off (the NM could barely hit me with nearly-capped evasion, so I was not in any danger at all.). Only took me into red HP once, where I just dumped remaining TP and switched from a Keitonotachi +2 to Soboro, then spammed Curing Waltz III. Switched back to Keitono and finished it off with a couple more WSs. --Questwizard 08:29, June 10, 2012 (UTC)